Another Night at the Jellicle Junkyard
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Gus goes missing... Who will find him?


Another Night in the Jellicle Junkyard

A/N

So, um, hello! My name is Laura and this is my first "Cats" fic!

I've loved the musical since I was little, I watched the film over and over and over... Yeah, I was obsessed. I've found out that I'll be going to see it live in January (ahhh!) and was watching the film the other day, and was inspired to write this fic. If I do write any other fics, the pairings/families in this one and others are likely to be the same. I'm only using almost all of the cats from the film here and I might get confused so please bear with me!

Cats pairings:

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots are siblings.

Demeter/Munkustrap-Jemima is Demeter's kit from when she got raped by Macavity. (I may write a fic about this later on)

Quaxo/Misto/Victoria-No kits yet.

Alonzo/Cassandra-No kits yet

Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella before she left the tribe. Children: Munkustrap, Tugger, and Misto.

Jellylorum/Asparagus-Children:Coricopat, Tantomile, and Alonzo

Tugger/Bomba-No kits yet

Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer-No kits yet

Skimbleshanks/Jennyanydots-Children: Rumpleteazer, Vicky, and Alonzo.

Pouncival/Etcetera-No kits

Electra/Tumblebrutus-No kits

Ademetus/Exotica-No kits

Cassandra and Exotica are sisters.

Jennyanydots, Bustopher Jones, and Old Deuteronomy are siblings. Jenny is the youngest.

Demeter and Bomba are sisters.

All the other cats not mentioned above have joined the tribe or been abandoned as kits and taken in by the tribe.

Also, as the characters are actually cats, they will act like real cats, catching mice, fighting, etc (though they'd get a telling off from Munk about the fighting part ;-) )

Right... that's just about it! I hope you enjoy!

Laura xxx

It was all quiet in the clearing.

As it was night-time, the cats were all asleep. Apart from one.

Gus, the theatre cat could not sleep.

He was confused, convinced that he was a lot younger and he was understudying Dick Whittington's cat.

"Yes, sir, I will learn my lines!" he mewed into the darkness. He paced around the clearing, muttering to himself.

Jellylorum was awoken by Asparagus. "What's up? I was having a nice dream about catching a rat!" she snapped at her mate. "Your father's gone missing." He answered. The golden tabby rolled her eyes. "Not again!" she said, getting up.

"What's going on?" Rumpleteazer bounced into the den. "Shh! Some cats are still sleeping!" Jellylorum scolded her niece. "Old Gus has gone missing." Asparugus answered.

Rumple's face became concerned. "What can I do to 'elp?" she asked. "For a start, you can go and get Vicky, Quaxo, and the twins up. They might be able to use their magic to find him, or at least give us an idea." Jellylorum replied.

Rumpleteazer nodded and headed out of the den.

"What's happening?" Mungo asked his mate. "Gus has gone missing. I've got to go and wake the terrible twins, Vicky, and Quazo up." She answered.

"I'll go and get the twins up. I need to ask Coricopat something anyways." Answered Mungojerrie.

"Thank you." Rumple smiled gratefully, kissing him.

Rumplteazer headed to Quaxo and Victoria's den. "Er, Vicky, Misto, wake up... Gus 'as gone missing again." She whispered to the two sleeping cats.

"Whispering won't do any good." A voice whispered into her ear. Rumple jumped and turned around. A black and white tuxedo cat stood on all fours, smirking at her.

She let out a frightened hiss. "Misto! You startled me!" she scolded him. "Not my fault that you're a scaredy-cat! Vicky, time to wake up." Quaxo answered.

"Er, d'you want me to go ahead? Knowing Vicky, it'll take her a little time to wake up." Rumple said. Quaxo nodded.

"Have you woken the twins?" Rumple asked as she saw Mungojerrie coming towards her. He nodded. "Yeah, they went off straightaway."

"That's good then." Rumple frowned. Mungojerrie nodded in agreement. Shall we go back to your Aunt, then?" he asked. Rumpleteazer shook her head. "Nah, let's go and look for him now." She decided, bounding off.

Mungo bounded after her, trying his best to catch up. As much as he hated to admit it, Rumpleteazer was a little bit faster than he was. Not that he'd tell that to the other cats, of course, he'd be a laughing stock for months!

"Gus? Where are you?"Rumple called. She was a little scared of the darkness, but she would never admit it.

She heard the snapping of a twig. Her fur stood on end. "Calm down, it's okay." Mungo whispered to her.

The pair crept forward, as quiet as mice.

Mungorjerrie caught sight of a grey patch of fur. "I think we're close to finding Gus." He told rumple.

"Okay." The female crept forward on her own.

Gradually, Gus The Theatre Cat came into her view. He was crying.

"Hey, Gus." Rumpleteazer put her paw on his shoulder. The old tom turned around.

"Rumpleteazer?" he asked. She nodded. "We were so worried about you!" she answered, embracing him.

"We?" questioned Gus. "Yeah, all of us back at the Jellice Junkyard." She replied. The Theatre Cat nodded in understanding and stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go" he said.

"Just another night at the Jellicle Junkyard." Mungojerrie took Rumpleteazer's paw as they made their way home.


End file.
